Happy Birthday
by Inumaru12
Summary: Happy Birthday to AngolMoaChan. SasoriXAzukari her character Sasori forgets Azu's birthday, time to grovel. One-shot


**Title:****Happy Birthday**

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing: **SasoriXAzukari, and mentions of DeiTobi

**Prompt word:** Birthday

**For:** **AngolMoaChan**

**Summery:** Sasori forgot Azu's birthday, it's time to grovel.

**Inumaru12:** Happy birthday **AngolMoaChan**! Hope you enjoy this!

**Happy Birthday**

It was a nice cool day in the Akatsuki headquarters. Everyone was off doing their separate things and enjoying the day of just hanging out at the base.

A small, light brown haired, bespectacled girl made her way through the several pathways with a slight skip in her step and humming a song. Her name is Azukari, often called Azu, was in a very good mood day today.

Why you ask? Because today is her-

"Kaa-san!!" Shouted a joyful voice.

Azu stopped and turned around to face the voice who called out to her. She smiled when she saw the flash of orange before she was engulfed into a hug.

"Hello Tobi-chan!" She said as hugged him back.

The orange mask wearing man let go and stepped back so he was standing next to Deidara.

"Happy birthday Kaa-san!" Tobi said happily.

"Yeah," Deidara said, as he held his boyfriend's hand. "Happy birthday, un."

Azu smiled brightly at the two.

"Thank you Tobi-kun, Deidara-san." She said, her cheeks becoming black from the ink in her.

"So has Sasori-sempai said anything to you yet?" Tobi asked.

Azu shook her head. "I haven't seen him yet today. I'm heading to him right now."

Tobi smiled from under his mask. "Well then, have fun! Bye Kaa-san!" He waved furiously as he and Deidara walked away. Tobi then let out a yelp as Deidara bopped him on the head for yelling in his ear.

Azu giggled and made her way to Sasori's room.

"Good morning Sasori-kun!" She chirped.

The red haired puppet just mumbled a reply and the light haired brunette waited eagerly as he worked on a puppet of his.

Sasori hesitated and looked at Azu through the corner of his eye.

"Well? Get to work." He said in a flat tone.

Azu blinked and her good mood deflated a bit before a surge of hope sparkled in her.

'Maybe he just hasn't realized what day it is yet. Yeah, that's it!' Azu thought.

'It will just take him bit to realize, I'm sure he'll remember.'

And with that she went off to help Sasori.

**XxXxXxXx**

Azu was angry. No, she wasn't just angry, she was furious. It was almost dinner time and Sasori had yet to say 'Happy Birthday' or any kind of hint that he knew of it.

It hurt, damn it! It hurt a lot.

The brunette blinked back the prickling in her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry!

"Hey, why are you so moody?" Sasori's voice asked.

Something just snapped inside Azu. She whirled around and glared angrily at the puppet man.

"Me? Being moody?! We'll _sorry_ for that. I just thought one of the most important people in my life would understand and know why today is important to me!"

_Smack!_

Sasori's eyes were wide as saucers as he realized that Azu had indeed slapped him. She then huffed and rushed out of the room, only shouting 'dumb ass'. Sasori touched his cheek and wondered what that was all about.

"Stupid, moody, woman." He mumbled. He glanced at the calendar to see what the date was.

'September 29th…What is so important about-ah shit.' Thought the puppet master as it hit him like a truck.

Now was the time for groveling.

He quickly ran out the door to find her.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe that stupid asshole!" Azu shouted, clinging to her friend desperately.

"He didn't even remember what day it was! Is it too hard to remember your girlfriend's birthday? I think not!" She wailed.

Her friend twitched nervously, not sure what to do in this situation. He didn't want to make it worse by throwing her off but she was beginning to cut off his circulation.

He was about to say something when Azu spoke up again.

"Perhaps he's doing this on purpose, to mess with me! But boy if he is, he is in bigger trouble then just forgetting my birthday." She growled, a dangerous tone in her voice.

The girl got off of her friend and made her way to the doorway where she stopped and looked back at her friend.

"Thanks for listing to me Zetsu, you're a good friend." She then left the room, much to the relief of the plant man.

"Damn, Sasori is in so much trouble." He mumbled. He then grabbed the remote and went back to watching One Piece.

**XxXxXxXx**

By the time Sasori found her she had already plotted his untimely death, along with a few other things.

"Azu-chan listen, I'm-" He was cut off by the same person.

"No you listen! It hurts when my own boyfriend doesn't remember my birthday. Everyone else did! Tobi, Deidara, hell, even Leader-Sama said happy birthday to me!" She shouted, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Sasori gulped and knew this was a very bad situation. He might not make it out alive or without third degree burns. Yes because Azu with a flamethrower was very scary for everyone.

He knew then what he had to do. He swallowed his pride and fell to his knees.

"Azu-chan…I am so sorry. I'm willing to do anything for you to forgive me. Please." He begged.

"No." She scoffed, turning her head away.

"Please." He begged again, a little more desperate this time.

Azu kept a straight face on the outside but on the inside she was dancing with joy and laughing. She was going to get him good.

"Maybe. But what will you do to make up for it?" She asked.

"Anything!" Sasori answered without hesitation.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Anything huh? She asked. Sasori nodded, then noticed the evil gleam in her eye.

'Oh Kami, what have I gotten my self into?' He asked himself.

"Okay! I forgive you. Now all you've got to do is take care of me for rest of the day as if I were the queen." She said smirking.

"Wait a min-" He was cut off by Azu again.

"Weren't you the one who told me you would do anything to make it up to me?" She asked innocently.

"Well, yeah-" He started to say.

"Well, if you're not up to it I guess Deidara-kun would be able to satisfy my needs. Better yet, Deidara and Tobi could both do it." She said laying it on a little thick. She knew the puppet man would be angry now.

And he was.

Sasori growled.

"You are my woman; neither of those idiots is going to touch you. _Understand?_" He growled out the last part. That mentally made Azu melt into a puddle of goo because that was Sasori was so sexy when he used that possessive voice of his.

"Why don't you show me how you treat your lady then?" Said Azu as she led him into the bedroom, and Sasori followed like the good dog he was-Er, puppet.

That night Sasori definitely made up for it.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** And there you go! Hopefully you like it and sorry the ending is a little crappy. But enjoy it and Happy Birthday **AngolMoaChan**!!


End file.
